Good Bye Relena
by Katrina Joy
Summary: This is a song fic that I wrote. I had to post it. This one is Heero and Duo. Please review it. Note this is not a yaoi! It says in the song that Heero and Duo were the best of friends. Meaning best friends. The same with the other one. I just don'
1. Default Chapter Title

I don't own the Gundam Characters or the song Good Bye Earl. These are property  
of their owners. This was writen by a fan for fans. Enjoy.  
  
Good Bye Relena  
  
Heero and Duo were the best of friends  
All through their high school days.  
Both members of the 4H club  
Both active in the FFA  
After graduation Heero went out looking for a bright new world  
Duo looked all around this town and all he found was Relena  
  
Well it wasn't two weeks after he got married that Duo started gettin' abused  
He put on dark glasses and long sleeved shirts and make-up to cover a bruise  
Well he finally got the nerve  
To file for divorce he let the law take it from there  
But Relena walked right through that restraining order  
And put him in intensive care  
  
Right away Heero flew in from Atlana   
On a red eye midnight flight  
He held Duo's hand as they worked out a plan  
That didn't take 'em long to decide   
  
That Relena had to die  
Good-bye Relena  
Those black eyed-peas  
They tasted alright to me Relena  
You're feeling weak  
Why don't you lay down and sleep Relena  
Ain't it dark  
Wrapped up in that tarp Relena  
  
The cops came by to bring Relena in  
They searched the house high and low  
Then they tipped their hats   
and said "Thank You gentelmen   
if you hear from her let us know."  
  
Well the weeks went by and   
Spring turned to summer and summer faded into the fall  
And it turns out she was a missing person  
who nobody missed at all  
  
So the boys bought some land  
and a roadside stand  
Out on highway 109  
They sell Tennesee ham   
And strawberry jam   
And they don't lose any  
sleep at night  
  
'Cause Relena had to die  
Good-bye Relena  
We need a break  
Let's go out to the lake Relena  
We'll pack a lunch   
Well is that alright  
Good lets go for a ride Relena Hey  
Hey hey hey hey  
  
Hey hey hey hey  
  
  
  
By Katrina  
  
I wrote it and had to post it. I love it. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

I don't own the Gundam Characters or the song Good Bye Earl. These are property  
of their owners. This was writen by a fan for fans. Enjoy.  
  
Good Bye Relena  
  
Trowa and Quatre were the best of friends  
All through their high school days.  
Both members of the 4H club  
Both active in the FFA  
After graduation Trowa went out looking for a bright new world  
Quatre looked all around this town and all he found was Relena  
  
Well it wasn't two weeks after he got married that Quatre started gettin' abused  
He put on dark glasses and long sleeved shirts and make-up to cover a bruise  
Well he finally got the nerve  
To file for divorce he let the law take it from there  
But Relena walked right through that restraining order  
And put him in intensive care  
  
Right away Trowa flew in from Atlana   
On a red eye midnight flight  
He held Quatre's hand as they worked out a plan  
That didn't take 'em long to decide   
  
That Relena had to die  
Good-bye Relena  
Those black eyed-peas  
They tasted alright to me Relena  
You're feeling weak  
Why don't you lay down and sleep Relena  
Ain't it dark  
Wrapped up in that tarp Relena  
  
The cops came by to bring Relena in  
They searched the house high and low  
Then they tipped their hats   
and said "Thank You gentelmen   
if you hear from her let us know."  
  
Well the weeks went by and   
Spring turned to summer and summer faded into the fall  
And it turns out she was a missing person  
who nobody missed at all  
  
So the boys bought some land  
and a roadside stand  
Out on highway 109  
They sell Tennesee ham   
And strawberry jam   
And they don't lose any  
sleep at night  
  
'Cause Relena had to die  
Good-bye Relena  
We need a break  
Let's go out to the lake Relena  
We'll pack a lunch   
Well is that alright  
Good lets go for a ride Relena Hey  
Hey hey hey hey  
  
Hey hey hey hey  
  
By Katrina  
  
I wrote it and had to post it. I love it. 


End file.
